Scars
by WingedAngel1364
Summary: Thor has lost everyone. His mother,father, and now his twin brother Rai. He returns to school holding dark secrets, but the new transfer student threatens to shake his world. Finny is a happy kid who's smiles seem contagious. But what lies behind that smile? Thor wants to know but also knows how painful questioning the past can be. Are Finny's secrets even darker than his own?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the first crossover I have done and also the first AU, which was not mentioned in the description. Sorry about that. I do not own either of the animes (Kuroshitsugi and Jyu Oh Sei) or the characters in them.**

**I decided to make this due to the fact I absolutely love Finny! He's my favorite character and I wish he had more screen time in the anime! Anyway please enjoy and give any criticism or praise as you see fit. Thank you. ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

The kids in the hall all stared at him as he made his way to his locker for the first time in two months. He could feel their questioning eyes on him as he passed them. They were all whispering things like "Is he ok" and "he doesn't have anyone left now", but the one that pissed him off was "poor Thor, I feel so bad for him".

Thor was tired of everyone's pity. Yes his parents died 5 years ago. Yes his twin brother Rai just passed away of an illness. And yes he was alone now, but that didn't mean he was going to curl up in a ball for the rest of his life, which was apparently what everyone was thinking he was going to do.

He sighed as he reached into his locker and pulled out a few notebooks and his textbooks. His parents had had him and his brother tutored since they were very young and knew most of the things they were learning and found class to be very boring, but his parents still insisted on sending them to school so they could 'make friends'. He closed his locker to find a girl with short brown hair leaning against the locker next to his. She was an inch or two shorter than him.

"Oh, hey Tiz." Thor greeted as he turned to head toward his class room.

She quickly followed. " 'Hey Tiz'? That's all I get? Do you have any idea how the others and I have been worrying about you? Third has practically been bouncing off the walls." Tiz stepped out in front of Thor blocking his path. "I know Rai's death was hard on you, but you could have at least called and told us you were ok. I mean, I had to find out you were coming back from Chen."

Thor gave his friend a small smile. "I'm sorry Tiz. I didn't mean to worry you and the others." One thing Thor liked about Tiz was that she never treated him like he was some wounded kid who needed to be pampered and tip-toed around.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you headed for class?" She asked motioning toward his textbooks.

"Nah, just thought I'd go get them for no reason and carry them around." Thor said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Tiz stepped aside letting Thor continue down the hall to his class room. He could hear the kids all talking excitedly as he stood in the hall outside the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Everything went instantly quiet.

_**Wow, **_he thought, _**that's not obvious or anything.**_

Thor went to his seat and sat down trying to ignore the looks he was getting from his classmates. It wasn't long after Thor sat down that their teacher Mr. Spears walked in.

"Alright class, calm down. I know today is an exciting day." The tall black haired man let his eye land on fall on Thor. "It's nice to see you back in school Thor. I hope you weren't slacking while you were away."

Thor twitched as he tried to restrain a smile. Mr. Spears, or William as he often called him, was a lot like Tiz in the fact they didn't baby him. "Nice to be back."

William nodded and continued on. "Other than that we also have a new kid transferring into the class today. Finny, please come in here."

Everyone's eyes turned to the blond haired boy that walked into the room. He was a little shorter than Thor and was wearing the school uniform with a straw hat that hung around his neck by a string.

"If you would please introduce yourself to the class then take your seat next to the silver hair boy in the back."

The boy nodded. "My name is Finny Sato, I am 16 years old, and it's nice to meet you all." Finny bowed his head to the class with a huge smile on his face then made his way to his desk.

Thor watched as the smaller boy took his seat next to him. He seemed normal enough but this was such a weird time to be getting a new transfer student. He couldn't help but be a little curious, but he didn't want to question him cause he of all people knew how annoying it was to be pressed about stuff.

Finny turned to look at the silver haired boy who had been staring at him. His messy hair was chin length and framed his face. Finny couldn't help but think he must have been a popular kid in the school with his looks. "Um, hello."

Thor jumped as Finny greeted him. "Oh, hi." Thor felt his face heat up a bit in embarrassment.

Finny only smiled. "This is such a huge school, but it's really nice."

"Um, yeah, I guess. So your name's Finny, right?" The boy nodded. "Well my name is Thor Kline. I'm the same age as you."

"That's cool. I hope we can be friends."

Thor gave the blond a slight smile. "Yeah, me too." He held his hand out to Finny who just stared at it.

"I'm sorry, but I really shouldn't shake your hand…" Finny looked away sadly.

Thor slowly pulled his hand back confused by Finny's reaction. "Don't worry about it." Thor said as he turned his attention to the front of the class, but kept finding himself stealing glimpses of the new kid. When the bell finally rang releasing them for lunch Thor quickly invited Finny to join him and his friends.

They walked out onto the roof and were quickly meet by Tiz and Third, a tall tan boy whose bangs hung loose around his face while the rest was held back in a ponytail. "Long time no see Boss." The taller boy greeted as he placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

Thor shrugged his hand off. "I've told you not to call me that."

"Boss?" Finny asked. This earned him Third's and Tiz's attention. He quickly regretted opening his mouth and took a step back. Thor quickly took notice of his new friend's uneasiness and stepped between them.

"Cool it with the glares there guys. He's new and I'm showing him around."

Tiz instantly brightened. "A new kid at this time of year? That's strange." She leaned around Thor to get a look at Finny. "So why'd you move?"

"Tiz." Thor said her name with some force that told her to back off. She pulled back.

"S-sorry."

Finny stepped forward. "It's not that big of a deal. I expected to be asked that question." Finny smiled at Thor and thanked. "My older brother, sister, and myself just moved into this town about two weeks ago."

"Just your brother and sister," Third asked. "What about your parents?"

"Well, they," Finny seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted to use. "Um, I mean we, don't really get along so we haven't lived together for a while."

Thor could sense Finny was growing uncomfortable. "Alright, enough with the questions, I'll introduce you to everyone. This guy is Heather Sigurd, but everyone just calls him Third." He informed pointing at the taller teen who just gave a small wave. "The girl is Tiz, she's loyal to a fault and can out eat any guy."

Tiz blushed and pushed Thor making him stumble backwards. "Why do you have to say stuff like that?"

"Because you react like that." Thor teased. They sat and Thor introduce Finny to some of his other friends. One was a boy named Jim Macken ( Alios Trancy) who was a blue eyed blond who seemed friendly enough and often spoke of his younger brother Luca.

Finny loved hanging out with them. They were nice and had stopped asking him questions which made him happy. He didn't want them to know. He was scared of them finding out. Scared of how they would react. What they would think. He only wished things would stay this way. Living a normal high school life, but he knew that in a few months he would probably have to move again.

So why? Why was he getting close to these people?

**The END.**

**I hope you enjoyed that! I hope you aren't confused by me referring to Alois Trancy by his original name Jim Macken. I wanted to have him in the story but didn't want him to be psychotic so I have him in the story without his frigged up past. Also this is rated M for possible language and violence in later chapters.**

**With much luv, K 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm typing this on my phone because I'm on my way to New York for a choir trip. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy, I know the beginning is kind of slow but it will pick up soon.**

Scars Ch. 2

Finny walked into his small house kicking off his shoes at the door and heading into the kitchen. His brother Bard and sister Mey-Rin were both at work and wouldn't be home till later. He was used to being alone, but he really wanted to tell them about Thor and the other friends he had made.

As he got into the fridge to grab an apple he heard the phone ringing. He quickly ran to answer it before the answering machine picked it up. He grabbed it just in time

"Hello?"

"Great you got home alright!" His sister's voice came through the phone. "I just wanted to call and make sure everything was ok."

"Your paranoid Mey-Rin. I'm fine." Funny reassured her.

"Bard told me the same thing, but after everything that happened I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Finny tensed at the memories. "Yeah I know. Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine."

"That's good. Oh and there should be a container of leftovers warm them up in the microwave for 5 minutes and it should be fine for dinner. Sorry I couldn't be home to welcome you back from your first day of school." Finny could hear the regret in his sister's voice.

"It's alright, I understand. Thank you for the food. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, alright." Finny hung up the phone and decided to give his new found friend a call he dialed the number that was scribbled on a piece of paper. It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice that came on.

"Oh, um, this is Finny Sato and I was calling for Thor. Is he available to come to the phone?"

The woman paused a moment as if surprised by this news. "Ah, let me check..."

The line went quiet for a few minutes before Thor picked it up. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh, um, not much." Finny answered.

"Ok. Well, what did you want?" Thor was feeling a little confused by the immediate phone call from the blond boy.

"I don't want anything..." Finny felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Why had he wanted to call Thor right away?

"I guess I'm just happy. Your the first person to have given me their phone number so I just really wanted to call." Finny rambled.

Thor was surprised by this. Surely the young blond must have been popular at his old school so why would anyone have had given him their number. "Well, why don't we meet up and grab something to eat?"

"Oh, well I would, but I don't have any money." Finny informed once again feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry I can cover you today. Where do you live?"

"Over on Greenwood Ave." Finny told him. "House number 472."

"Alright, I'll be right over." Thor informed as he hung up. Finny placed the phone down.

'I should go get changed out of my uniform...'

Finny headed up stairs and pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with red rimmed sleeves and collar. He then went to the kitchen and made sure his hair looked ok.

The doorbell made him jump as he rested on the couch. He stood and answered the door to find Thor stand ing in his doorway.

"You ready to go?"

Finny nodded as he stepped out to join his friend. He turned and locked the door before they turned and headed down the street.

Thor first dragged Finny to an arcade. Thor play a lot of the games while Finny stood back cheering him on. Thor tried to get him to play, but for whatever reason Finny seemed afraid to touch any of the games.

After a while Thor decided they should probably leave the arcade. "Let's head down to the cafe to grab a bite to eat. How's that sound?"

Finny seemed to tense at this idea. "Um, ok I guess."

"What wrong?" Thor asked noticing the discomfort.

"It's just that that's where my sister work and if she sees me out she might get a little mad."

Thor gave him a questioning look. "Why would she be mad?"

"She doesn't really like it when I'm out." Finny look away and Thor could tell it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Alright, well, why don't we head to my house for food then?" Thor offered.

Finny smiled. "I'd love that."

Thor felt a strange lightened feeling in his chest as he looked at the boy's smiling face. "Um, a-alright, just follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I know that last chapter was pretty short, but this one will be better. Also I'm on my way back home to good old Iowa. New York was fun, but boy was it exhausting. I'm about 5 hours from home but it still seems so far xP**

Chapter 3

Finny looked around in amazement. The entry way to the house beautifully decorated with trim along the walls and floor. An old Ancient Greek pot sat on a dark wood table by the entryway to the rest of the house.

"Wow..." Finny praised as he stood soaking it all in.

"My dad was a bit of a collector." Thor explained as he kicked off his shoes taking notice of the pair that already rested there.

"Oh, are your parents home?" Finny asked also taking notice as he took his shoes off.

"Um, no, they a-" Thor was interrupted as a tall dark skinned woman entered the room. Her hair was short and had a clean cut.

"Welcome home Thor." The woman greeted.

Finny held his hand out to the woman assuming her to be Thor's mom, though the two looked completely different. "Hello ma'am. I'm Finny, I believe I spoke with you on the phone earlier."

The woman smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet one of Thor's friends. You can call me Chen."

Finny nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to be meeting Thor's mom."

Chen tensed and looked at Thor who only looked away. Finny's smile faded as he sensed the change in atmosphere. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Chen started turning back toward Finny, "you see, I'm not his mom. I'm just his legal guardian. His parents passed away five years ago when he and Rai were kids."

Finny felt his chest tighten at the news. "R-Rai?"

"Rai was his twin brother."

Finny's eyes narrowed. 'Was'? His parents and twin were all dead now...

Finny looked down clenching his fists feeling upset for having brought up such a painful thing. "I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing rea-" Thor started but was once again interrupted as the front door flew open to reveal Third standing in the door way.

"Boss..." Third held his left arm to his side. Finny thought it seemed to hang lower than his right.

"Third!" Thor rushed to the injured teen's side.

"Oh God Heather! You're always showing up like this!" Chen said sternly but her face showed her concern. "Bring him to the first bathroom Thor."

Chen turned and disappeared down a side hallway to the left.

"I'm sorry Finny, but I'll have to call it a night. I hope even after all this you'll remain my friend but I'd understa-" Thor was interrupted as Finny grabbed Third's injured arm gently to help steady him.

"I'm your friend so please let me help." Finny said looking at Third with concern.

Thor smiled. "Alright then. We'll be taking him down the same hallway Chen went down."

Finny nodded. They carefully carried their friend down the hall to the bathroom, though Finny was pretty sure he could fit his whole house in it. They gently laid him down on a small bench that Chen had lined with towels.

"Does anything hurt, Heather?" Chen asked.

"Damn it, Chen. How many times have I told you to call me Third?" The burnet complained.

"Your name is just fine. Now tell me what's wrong with you?" Chen asked sternly.

"Well, there's this," Third started as he began to remove his jacket revealing a blood soaked shirt. "Some asshole started asking me some weird questions and next thing I know I've got a knife in my side and a dislocated shoulder."

"Jesus Christ! You need a hospital!" Chen said quickly removing his shirt to get a closer look at the wound.

Third winced, looking more pale than when he had first arrived. "You know I can't afford that."

Thor faced his friend. "I can pa-"

"No. I won't let you cover my bill again." Third looked at Chen pleadingly. "Please, your a doctor you can patch me up, can't you?"

Chen sighed. "I'm a nurse, not a doctor, but fine." She turned to Thor and Finny. "Alright. Thor, go get the first aid and Finny will yo-"

Chen stopped as she looked at Finny. He stood standing, shaking and staring at the blood covering Third's side. "Finny, are you alright? You look pale." Chen reached out to place a hand on Finny's shoulder but he quickly pulled away as if she had raised her hand to hit him.

Chen and Thor both looked at him concerned. "I-I'm sorry..." Finny said stepping away from them. "I have, um, issues, with blood..."

Finny could feel his head spinning as images of his friends dying flashed through his head. Their blood on his hands. Their screams caused by him.

He fell to his knees putting a hand to his mouth as he felt the vile in his stomach rise. He felt someone place a hand on his back but he couldn't tell who it was. Everything seemed to swirl together before going black.

~time skip~

Finny jolt up out of the bed panting. He couldn't remember where he was and felt fear ripping him apart. He tried to move to the door but the messages wouldn't seem to make it to his legs. He tripped and closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground any moment but instead found an arm crossed over his chest keeping him from falling.

Finny's eyes narrowed as panic rose in his chest. He pushed away the person who caught him. The panicked blond stumbled backwards falling into his butt. His eyes darting wildly trying to take in his surroundings.

His eyes fell on Thor who looked at him concerned, but remained a good distance away.

"Finny? Are you alright?" Thor's voice was low and quiet. It sounded so sincere to him and made him feel like he was safe. That nothing could hurt him.

"Th-Thor? What happened?" Finny asked as he worked his way to his feet.

"You passed out after seeing the blood from Third's wound so I brought you up to my room."

"Your room?" Finny began to look around. The room was so bare. The only thing hung on the walls was a single family portrait. In the far right corner was the bed and to the left a desk with a lamp on it. Other than that the room was virtually empty.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't seem like a teen's room, but I'm not really home enough to actually care much about it." Thor said, slowly walking toward his frightened friend. "Finny, are you sure your alright?"

Finny looked down as he started to rub his right arm nervously. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Want to talk about it?" Thor couldn't explain his wanting to know more about Finny. All he knew was he wanted to know everything about him. What would cause such a reaction to blood? What scared him?

"I can't, I'm sorry." Finny looked down, rubbing his arm a little faster.

"It's ok. You don't need to force yourself."

Finny suddenly straightened up as he remembered Third. "Oh my gosh! How's Third?"

"He's fine." Thor smiled. "Chen was able to stitch him up and relocated his shoulder."

"That's good." Finny let out a relived sigh. "What time is it?"

"About 7. You were out for two hours." Thor informed.

"Crap!" Finny looked panicked. "I have to go. Please show me out."

"Alright, but Third said he wanted to see you first. I asked why but he wouldn't tell me."

Finny sighed. "Okay. Take me to him."

Thor showed him to a room that was down the hall to his own. It looked the same way Thor's room had looked. Finny walked in and saw Third lying on the bed with a cold rag over his forehead.

Third stirred in the bed looking over at Finny. "Hey man."

"Hey." Finny greeted, feeling a little bit weary about why he wanted him to be there. "What was it you wanted?"

The injured boy paused then looked around. "You alone?"

"Well Thor's out in the hallway, but the door is closed."

"That's fine. I need you to come here." Third motioned him forward. Finny took a seat next to the bed.

"What is it, Third?"

"Look," he started seriously, "I don't want you to feel bad about this but you have the right to know. That guy who had attacked me, he was asking about you." Third paused to let the news sink in. He expected Finny to be freaking out and asking why, but he just nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. It would seem I got you pulled into something dangerous." Finny stood. "I promise this won't happen again. I hope you get well soon."

He quickly opened the door as he heard Third calling his name, but Finny couldn't bring himself to turn around. He ran out the door past Thor and quickly found the exit.

He ran down the street trying to remember how to get back to his house. It took him about 15 minutes to find his street and he began to walk. He let let his mind wander back to the events of the night.

He felt horrible for getting Third dragged into his problems and then running, but he was just to scared to tell them the truth. If they knew what had happened they would turn away. Just like everyone else.

Being lost in thought Finny didn't notice the figure following behind him. Closing the gap between them the figure reached out for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Getting so much writing done while still driving home. The bus driver took a wrong turn and we some how ended up heading east instead of west so it'll take longer to get home :P oh well it happens. And now here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Thor felt someone grab his arm and yank it behind his back and place a cloth over his mouth. Finny didn't have time to panic before the sweet smell of the cloth made his head spin. He remembered this smell from the Lab. It was a smell not easily forgot, but as quickly as it had come it was gone and so was the hand that had gripped his arm.

He collapsed to the ground feeling sick. He couldn't see what was happening but hears someone yelling. It was a familiar voice. But it sounded distant.

The next thing he knew someone was carrying him and his head lolled into the crook of the persons neck. The last thing he remembered seeing before everything went black was a pair of beautiful grey-blue eyes.

~Time Skip~

Finny slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as his head began to throb. His eyes slowly drifted around. He Was in his room now but couldn't remember how. He had gotten there.

"Finny!" His sister called as she appeared in the doorway. She took no time in tackling him in a hug.

"Mey-Rin, your hurting me..." Finny squeezed out.

"Let's not suffocate the poor boy Mey-Rin." Bard said as he peeled Mey-Rin off of his little brother. "Give him some air."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Let me go." Mey-Rin whined.

Finny smiled happy to see his siblings. "I'm glad to see you guys but I don't really remember what happened. How'd I get home?"

Mey-Rin looked at her younger brother with sadness. "About that, we need to tal-"

"Finny, your awake." Finny looked over and saw Thor standing in the door way. He leaned against the door frame holding an ice pack to his eye. Finny was about to ask what happened when everything came back.

Finny sat up looking at his lap his eyes narrowing. "They found us again. Didn't they?"

Mey-Rin sat beside her brother and wrapped her arms around her. "Thor said he followed you when you ran from him house and saw a man try to grab you. He attacked the man and brought you home. We don't know if it was them or not so don't think about it."

Thor cleared his throat trying to get their attention. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"None of your bloody business kid!" Bard said stepping up to Thor as if he was a threat.

"Bard," Finny said looking up. "It's okay." He looked at his sister. "Mey-Rin you too." She nodded and stood. She walked over to Bard and gently led him out the door leaving Thor and Finny alone.

"Please sit..." Finny motioned for Thor to sit on the side of the bed. After a moment Thor crossed the room and sat beside Finny. He looked at him noticing he had his hands clenched in the blanket.

"Hey, look, if it's that hard to talk about it you don't have to." Thor said.

"It's fine." Finny sighed. "I don't mind telling you. I'm just scared of how you'll view me afterwards."

Thor's eye widen in realization. He quickly took Finny's hand in his own. "I won't view you any different than I do right now. That I promise."

Finny gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright. Well I guess the story starts when I was just a baby. My parents were a military based family. Bard was a trained in artillery and hand to hand combat while Mey-Rin was a great sniper, she never missed a shot. When I was born the doctor said I was weak and wouldn't be able to handle a military based lifestyle like my siblings."

Thor instantly notice how Finny's shoulder had begun to sag as he told the story. Yet his voice remained cold even as he spoke of how his parents willing have him to the scientists who wanted to use him for experiments even knowing the chances of survival would only be 37%. Thor couldn't even begin to understand how parents could do such things. His had always showed such love and care toward both him and Rai.

"So the scientists made you better?"

Finny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"Well what did they do to you." Thor pressed.

"I don't know.." He shook his head. "I just don't know... They pumped me full of some weird drug that made my body feel like it was on fire and if I was being injected with that I was either fighting or in my cell."

"Fighting?" Thor asked instantly feeling more anger than he had ever felt before. "They made you fight?!"

Finny nodded. "At first I refused to fight thinking they can't make me right. But I was wrong. My opponent would beat me to bloody pulp and then I would get punished. I became so scared of them I never refused to fight again." Finny tensed and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"I had a friend in that hell hole. His name was Snake, well at least that's what he always said anyway. He was always trying to keep us positive. He told us stories to distract us from the pain. He would purposely get on the scientists bad side so that they would focus on him more than us." Finny's voice cracked. "He always refused to fight and never held it against those who could bring themselves to refuse, but one day he and I were both thrown in that place. We had to fight but he refused and so did I. Neither of us could bring ourselves to hurt the other."

Finny paused trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to overflow. Thor remained silent as he soaked in what his friend was saying.

After a moment Finny continued. "When they realized we weren't going to fight they came down and they... They..." Finny's voice shook.

"They what?" Thor asked.

Finny let out a shaky breath as he released his grip on the blanket. He slowly reached back and pulled his shirt over his head revealing multiple scars. Many looked tagged like he had been lashed at with something, others looked like puncture wounds, but the one that got his attention was the burn mark in the center.

"Oh my God..." Was all he could manage to say.

Finny's head dropped. "They punished us right then and there. Eventually I gave into the pain. I don't really remember what happened but the next thing I knew I was standing over Snakes bloodied body." He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to shake. "I fought and killed him... My only friend... And I can't even remember doing it... I'm a monster..." Finny dropped his head as the tears rolled down his face.

Thor reached forward and slowly placed a hand on Finny's back. He felt the younger boy tense under his touch but couldn't bring himself I pull away. He slowly began to trace the scars desperately wishing he could make them disappear from the suffering boy's body. These scars will continue to remind him of what he went through.

"When I look at you I do not see a monster, Finny. I see a person. A person who has gone through so much pain to be where he is now." Thor moved his hand to the boy's shoulder gently turning him so they were face to face. "I still view you as my goofy-carefree-idiotic-classmate." Thor said giving him the biggest grin he could muster.

Finny felt his eye fill up with tears, but this time they were tears of joy. He was so terrified that if his friends found out they would only be disgusted with him or call him a monster. Just like everyone else did. But Thor was different. Thor was kind.

He let the tears roll down his face and laughed as the silver haired teen started to panic thinking he had done something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Finny assured. "I'm just really happy." Finny's eyes fell on Thor's swollen right eye. He reached forward and gently ran his thumb over the bruise. "I'm so sorry..."

Thor blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. "It nothing. You should see the other guy." Thor's goofy smile returned. "I beat him to a pulp."

Finny chuckled. "I bet." He slowly laid himself down on the bed feeling sleep starting to take over.

Thor moved to leave but was stopped by Finny's hand grabbing the sleeve of his coat. "Please, stay, just for a while."

Another smile appeared on Thor's face as he sat back down on the bed leaning against the head of the bed. "Hell, I'll stay the night. Someone needs to keep an eye on your clumsy butt."

Finny gave a weak laugh before drifting into sleep. Thor placed on arm at his side and the other wrapped protectively around the smaller boy. He wasn't sure why he felt such a strong need to keep Finny safe, but he knew he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again.

~Time Skip~

Mey-Rin and Bard began to worry after two hours passed and nothing seemed to be happening in their younger siblings room. No one had left and things remained very quiet.

"I'm worried let's check on them. Just a quick peek." Mey-Rin whined.

Bard sighed. "Alright, fine. A quick peek, but if he gets mad it's all on you." Bard warned as they began to walk toward their brother's room. They pause outside the door trying to see if they could hear anything, but only heard silence.

Mey-Rin, not being able to stand it any more, quickly opened the door and froze at the sight. Finny had fallen asleep curled into the arm of the silver haired boy who had brought him home.

Neither of them were really sure what to think. Finny was so guarded around everyone. Even them. He rarely ever slept in front of people let alone with them.

Mey-Rin turned and put her face against Bard's chest as tears of joy spring from her eyes. "He's finally getting better."

Bard placed one arm a crossed his younger sister's back and the other on her head. "I know."


End file.
